Save Tonight
by RecklessLove21
Summary: Sometimes people give into their desirers; losing control of whats right or wrong & just living in the moment. //RATED M FOR LEMON!//


Disclaimer; I don't own anything from the twilight saga, sadly. & This is rated '**M**' cause it's a big ol juicy **Lemon**.

* * *

"Quil" I opened my back door finding him standing there soaking wet. He was only in a pair of sweatpants that had been made into shorts

"What's wrong is everything okay?" I voice was laced with worry, I knew he would never just show up in the middle of the night like this, not unless it was something.

"Claire" his voice showed all the emotion that his face couldn't hold. Something terrible had happen. I felt my heart sink into my chest not knowing what to do or say, what to expect.

"What wrong Quil, tell me please" I took a step back grabbing his hand so he'd be in the kitchen instead of the pouring rain.

"It's Sam. There's been an accident." His voice quivered with emotion. I saw the tears leaking from his eyes. I knew it was bad.

Uncle Sam had been in an accident, it seemed to surreal. "Aunt Emily? Does she know?" I asked not realizing that I had begun to cry.

Quil took me into his arms holding me tightly against his chest. Though he was soaked his warm body felt nice against mine. It made me feel safe, like it had through all years he held me.

"She knows, Jake is with her now." He whispered his head resting on top of mine.

"How bad was it?" I asked though I was unsure if I wanted the answer.

"He didn't make it honey" though I heard the words I refused to believe them.

My Uncle Sam had to be here. How could he leave my aunt Emily, how could he leave his family? I cried hard on Quil chest remembering all the times I had with my uncle. It was hard to think it was over, I just seen him yesterday morning.

How could life be so cruel?

I don't know how long we stayed like that lost in each other embrace, trying to hold on to each other with our pain and fear. It wasn't till my Mother came in that we pulled apart.

"What's going on here?" she asked clearly upset that her seventeen year old daughter was alone with a boy in the kitchen even if it was just Quil.

I ran into her arms. "Mom its uncle Sam h-h-he" I couldn't get out the words but my mom understood.

"Oh god, Shhh baby its okay" she said as she cried herself holding onto me.

"Quil stay with her, I need to go see my sister" she said as Quil took me into his arms.

**_----_**

"How did it happen, Quil?" I said after awhile. I looked into his warm brown eyes that normally held love and joy but was over shadow with nothing but pain and suffering.

"I'm not sure" he looked away. I knew he was lying I know he knew what happened, but he wouldn't tell me.

Growing up I was always the last to know everything. My whole life was nothing but people keeping things from me, but I got use to it.

They don't realize I knew, but it was obvious how anytime I walked into a room the boys stopped talking, how they never age or the way the boys always leave together always in a pack. How they always are warmer then possible, and never sick.

"Let's get you into bed okay?" I nodded my head against his chest, in one swift movement I was in his arms.

As he put me into bed I grabbed his hand not wanting to be alone. "Stay please" my voice was hoarse from crying.

As he laid there beside me for hours holding me in his arms, I thought about how I always felt at ease with him. How in my whole entire life I had never been uncomfortable around him. It's strange really, to think about how much I truly loved and cared for Quil. How big of a part he has played in my life.

He had been there for most of my life, from changing my diaper to helping me learn how to ride a bike, helping with homework or even more recently learning how to change the oil in my car (the car he had taught me to drive)

How in times of sorrow and pain he was the one that made me breath, who made my heavy heart feel as though it was breaking it would be okay.

He was my safe harbor the one thing that always held me together.

Though nothing romantic had ever happen between us, I had always felt as if he was the one. Ever since boys became a part of my life I had always wanted him to be mine, though it was silly. He was older, and beyond a doubt amazingly gorgeous, what would he want with a kid like me.

I couldn't help but think about my aunt Emily and how she would be handling this. Uncle Sam was her soul mate. The way they were together was beyond perfect, and it was the perfection of true everlasting love.

I couldn't help but cry when I thought about the pain she would be going through, how hard losing someone that close to you would be. It would be unbearable.

"I promise you it'll be okay" Quil cupped my face in his hands, making me face him. His face illuminating from the night light that was in my room.

When I looked into his eyes I saw what I have always hoped would be there. His eyes glanced towards my lips I leaned in slowly waiting to see if he'd move out of the way.

He didn't.

I brushed my lips against his for the first time; it felt as if an electric current had rushed through my body.

I knew it wasn't right, not something we should be doing. Not even for the fact that my mother would kill me, but mostly that time wasn't right. But if anything tonight taught me was that life doesn't last forever, and if I never get this chance again I would always wonder what if.

That is something I just wouldn't risk. Not with him.

I put more pressure into it, though it was still soft. I moved my arms around his neck my fingers playing with his hair. My heart fluttered as he began to kiss me back.

"Claire" he mumbled against my lips. I didn't want him to stop, so I pushed the boundaries further hoping he would allow it.

I moved my body so I was now on top of him. He sat up bring me with him; I wrapped my legs around his waist, our kiss never breaking.

My hands began to roam of his naked chest the warmth of his body sent shivers through my own.

His hands held on to my waist as he pulled me back breaking our kiss. "Claire I don't thi-" I stopped him by putting my mouth back on his.

It felt so right, I need him right now, I need him to know how much I wanted this, wanted him.

"I want this Quil, I want you" I whispered into his ear. I looked back into his eyes seeing the love and passion I had hoped would be there.

He answered me by kissing me with more passion then I thought was possible.

His hands firm on my waist rolled me over so I was laying on the bed with him above me.

His hands slowly slid up my shirt causing me to tremble under his touch. His eyes locked on mine, asking me for permission; I smiled at him lifting my arms up in response.

As he threw the shirt to the grown leaving the top half of my body exposed, he smiled down at me "Your beautiful" he said as his lips came crashing down on me, I felt just how much he wanted me.

It felt perfect as he lifted the shirt slowly exposing my skin softly kissing my stomach as the shirt got higher and higher. Once he pulled my shirt all the way off he looked me in the eyes as his hands gazed over my breast, causing me moan softly.

After all this time it was finally happening. I was with the guy who I had always wanted.

Our kiss become rough, before long I was on top of him as he laid there taking all of me in with his eyes. I didn't feel self consciences like I thought I would have. I felt… Free, and peaceful. Everything about this felt right.

I let my hands roam his body, feeling every muscle of his perfectly sculpted chest.

His hands slide slowly from my waist up my naked back in wrapping in my hair as he pulled me down to kiss him, our lips meet with force. Hungry for each other's pleasure we barely broke for air.

Soon his lips left mine kissing along my jaw line and neck "Are you sure?" he asked his voice husky cause the pressure in my lower stomach to intensify, my body becoming more wet. All from his voice.

I looked into his eyes and knew without a doubt I was ready. "Yes" I answered as smile crept on his face.

In one swift movement I was laying flat on my back as Quil was resting above me holding his own weight as his lips touched mine again softly.

His fingertips caressed my sides leaving a trail of warmness that caused me to shut my eyes.

This was it, This was what I had been waiting for.

I couldn't help but get more aroused at the feeling of his arousal pressed up against my body...

His kissed trailed down my neck causing me moan slightly as his hands roamed up my legs till the hem of my shorts.

As his kissed reached the top of my breast his gently bit down causing me tremble in pleasure, I bit down on my lip to keep my moan from becoming loud.

As his tongue gentle roamed over my breast gently flicking my hard nipple with his tongue; my body was tingling with pleasure. I arched my back in response.

His hand gently caressing the side of my stomach, till it stopped at the waist band of my shorts, slowly his fingers fell under the band causing to me moan out in anticipation for what was next.

"Quil"

I lifted my hips to help him take off my shorts, as he slowly teasingly slid them down till they were at my feet. I kicked the off. My hands once again finding their place of his perfect chest running slowly down the center till they stopped at the start of his sweat pants.

"Let's take them off" I whisper as I began to kiss the side of his mouth and neck. As my hands pulled them down; with his help they were off pretty fast.

I could see the bulge in his boxers, my hand gently brushed over it causing him to shut his eyes and moan slightly "Claire" he said in warning tone, I knew I had him. As I brushed my hand over it again with a more forceful touch, I whispered "I want you"

His kiss felt right, perfect. It felt as if we had been together for years. Nothing about it was awkward or strange. It held years of passion and years of love. It was the perfection of true love kiss.

As our tongues danced together, I slid my hands down his back tracing patterns with my fingertips. I grind my hips against his causing us to moan in unison. His hands slid down to my underwear slowly taking them off, as I lifted my hips once again.

His lips sucking on the base of my neck, I felt for his boxers pulling them down. Feeling for the first time how big he really is. I bit my lip, nervous about the size. But the thought flew out of my mind as I felt his fingers gently enter me.

It was bliss, shagged breaths escaped my mouth as he sped up faster. He kissed me softly as if to calm me down, it had the opposite effect.

His lips trailed down my neck again, my back arched. His slowly slipped another finger in causing me to moan his name out loud.

In responsive he went faster and harder his lips crashed against mine swallowing my scream.

The pressure kept building and building in side of me begging for release.

"Quil" His name came out of my mouth over and over again, in between the moans that seemed to be taking over.

"Please" I whispered hoarsely, instantaneously his fingers slipped out I felt his hard member enter slowly as if cautious if I really wanted this, I gently pushed my hips up causing him to enter further. He gasped out a rugged moan before going in farther and faster.

I felt as if my whole body was about to explode with pleasure as he become more dominant.

His kissed neck before whispering, "Claire I love you"

Even though tonight was just the beginning I knew, that I would remember this for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Review; It makes me happy :)


End file.
